Neverland's dirty secret
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Hook never seems to be around but nobody ever knows where he goes. CaptainPan if that's a thing. Smutty. Hope you enjoy


Hook had often gone off for a couple of hours without an explanation on a few occasions. He was very cautious about people seeing him leave and made sure nobody was following him. He would return often with hairs out of place and a button undone. It made the others incredibly suspicious, but everytime they asked, Hook just made a fake excuse of where he had gone.

* * *

Peter was always lurking, watching what Emma and the others were doing and planning how to ruin their plans. Well not always, as for part of the day he was to busy, to occupied with something else. He kept the lost boys on watch when he wasn't around to, he had to make sure that Emma and the others wouldn't beat him.

* * *

Hook looked around catiously the little camp site where Emma, Regina, Snow and David were living while they saved Henry. He was looking to see if anybody was looking at him, or if they were to busy to notice him at all. Nobody seemed to be looking and he was sure they were to busy planning how to get Henry back, this was him chance to sneak away.

He tried to act normal as he walked behind the trees before he then started to pick up pace. He couldn't be followed, not with where he was going. He stopped when he reached where he was heading. It was an area in the thick forest where there was an opening of no trees. "Where are you my love?" He asked out loud knowing someone was definitely around. Out of the thick trees Peter Pan appeared, "I'm right here baby."

The two joined in a kiss after Hook had spun around to where the voice came from. "Did anyone follow you?" Peter asked breaking the kiss. "No I made sure of that, we wouldn't want someone to spoil our... _fun_ ," Hook replied the last word turning into a purr. Peter moaned softly and joined them both back into a kiss.

"And if people found out I don't think they would exactly trust you anymore," Peter added with a smirk. Peter began to push Hook back towards a tree. His back hit the tree and Peter pushed his body against his secret lovers. Hook moved his move from Peter's lips to his neck, licking, biting and sucking at the delicate skin.

Hook took off his leather coat and threw it to the side. Peter helped him with his top never taking his eyes off of Hook. Hook moved his hands to Peter's shirt then pulled it over his head and discarded it with the rest of the clothes. Hook then released Peter of his bottoms to free his length. Hooks eyes filled with lust at the sight and he brought his hand up to Peter's member. He rubbed along it before he moved his head and began to lick.

He licked the tip, his own bottoms feeling tighter and tighter with every second. He began to take in some of Peter's length. First just the tip, then a couple of inches, until all 6 inches were in Hooks mouth and Hooks nose was touching Peter's skin. Peter moaned and grabbed the dark hair of the pirate. Hook started to moved his head, trying not to gag as he got closer to Peter. The moans of both men grew louder and Hooks moves grew faster.

A few more thrusts and Peter was over the edge, unloading into Hooks mouth. Hook swallows as much as he could and the rest ran down his chin. Peter gestured for Hook to stand up. He did so and Peter took of the Pirates bottoms. They were left at Hook's ankles as Peter grabbed him and began to run up and down his length. Hook moaned loudly and pulled Peter into a kiss.

Peter moved his hand faster and Hooks moans became more frequent. The pirate shut his eyes and gripped onto the tree behind himself. The trees rustled slightly but they didn't hear. They then realised Hook, in fact, had been followed. He had been followed by not one person but two. There stood Emma and Regina, jaws almost touching the floor as Peter still held Hooks length in his hand. Nobody could move, Hook wasn't in the place to stop what him and Peter were doing, he was to far along.

There was a quick flash of purple smoke, Hook assumed Regina had poofed herself and Emma out of the situation before turning to Peter, "shall we finished what we started?" Peter didn't say anything, he just moved his hand at a fast pace once more.


End file.
